ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Freeze
Plot Ben is currently asleep, the sky is dark, and really cold. The time is 6:55am, and Ben was fidgeting around, trying to catch some sleep. The cold air swinged the window open, releasing the cold, fresh air into Ben’s bedroom. Ben quickly gets up, tired. He sees that his bedroom window is open, but goes back to sleep like nothing happened. The alarm goes off five minutes later, and Ben gets out of bed and collapses on the floor, still tired. He then gets up from the floor, and widens his eyes, attempting to stay awake. He walks into the front room and sees his mum, Sandra trying to stay awake, whilst watching TV. (Ben): Morning, mum! Sandra waves to Ben, still trying to stay awake. She then collapses into her deep sleep, while Ben is fully awake, and not too tired. He then finally notices that his bedroom window is open, to which he closes it; he then walks back into the front room and sits down on an ottoman, near a newly installed fireplace, warming the cold hands of his own. After sitting by the fire, the doorbell rings, and Rook was behind the door. Ben walks over to the front door and answers, letting Rook inside. (Rook): Good morning, Ben! It’s so nice to see you up so early in the morning (Ben): Well, after all, it is Christmas Day, so… Merry Christmas! Rook enters the kitchen and makes himself a cup of warm coco. He walks in with the cup in his hand, with his fingers on the handle, holding it tightly, so it doesn’t slip. Rook heads down to the dining table and sits down, while Ben walks to his bedroom and changes into his everyday clothing. After doing so, Ben walks over to the dining room and sits opposite Rook. Rook looks at Ben. (Rook): Is something wrong? (Ben): No, not at all… it’s just that I didn’t sleep well last night. (Rook): I see… Magistratus Tennyson told me that he’s got a present for you… (Ben): Really? W-What is it? Rook takes his final sip of his coco and places the cup on the table. (Rook): He mentioned something about master control access, and he and Azmuth thought about it, and——————— (Ben): I’m getting master control access? (Rook): Indeed! Ben receives a call from Max Tennyson, he activates the Omnitrix, answering the call… After talking for about a few minutes, Ben, with the face of excitement, hangs up. (Rook): Are you alright? (Ben): Yeah! I’m getting master control access! Rook smiles. He gets up from his seat, walks to the door, opens it and heads over to the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): Where are you going? (Rook): You mean, where are we going? We’re heading to Plumber HQ so you can get the master control access for your Omnitrix! Ben gets in the Proto-TRUK. They head off to HQ, but as soon as they leave Ben’s house, they receive a message from an unknown number, telling them that they need to come to Canada, and quick. They head off to Canada, in hopes of what’s going on. Within a few hours of travel, they arrive at the country, completely drowned in ice and snow. Four children, around the age of twelve, head to the Proto-TRUK, panting. (Ben): We got a distress signal? And we came as soon as possible, but, who are you guys? And how did you get this number? (Tyler): The internet… anyway, I'm Tyler, that’s Kevin, that’s Shope, and that’s Roach… (Kevin): Aren’t you that kid with the watch who can transform into aliens so you can save the day from evil alien monsters? Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tyler Bowman, Jennifer Shope, Kevin Reynolds and Theodore Roachmont make their first appearance *Memnock and Zenblock make their first appearance Minor Events *Ben gets access to master control Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson (cameo) *Tyler Bowman (first appearance) *Jennifer Shope (first appearance) *Kevin Reynolds (first appearance) *Theodore Roachmont (first appearance) *Memnock (first appearance) *Zenblock (first appearance) Villains Aliens Used Trivia *This episode has characters from the Canadian TV series called "SuperNoobs" *Although Azmuth said to Ben that he is getting master control on his birthday, this would imply that Ben is not officially 18 years old, rather 17, or even 16 years of age. Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Non-Canon Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials